Not So Quiet Dreams
by Original Max A
Summary: After seeing John with his new family and kissing Felicity in the hallway, Oliver has a not-so-quiet dream about his favorite IT girl that night. In this story Sara doesn't get shot, so everyone just goes home relatively peacefully.


This takes place right after the premiere. Imagine that Sara hasn't been shot and after the kiss, Felicity went home and Oliver went back to the lair right after meeting Barry. Also, this is my first attempt at smut in a long time. Constructive critiques welcome. As well as fun reviews.

\- OMA

* * *

Drenched in sweat, no make up, face flushed from exhaustion, she was radiant as she held her newborn babe in her arms. She caressed the little boy's cheek with her thumbs as she hummed an unfamiliar melody. The little boy was so peaceful, held close to his mother's chest. Slowly, he started shifting and turning, stretching his little limbs as far as possible as he unapologetically tried to take up more space than necessary. He opened his eyes, yawned and, satisfied he was safe, promptly fell back into unconsciousness. The new mother laughed and turned her head.

"He has your eyes," said Felicity.

* * *

Oliver sprang upright from his bed.

_Felicity_, he thought as the images of his dream filled his mind. Felicity, as a new mother, fresh from childbirth, was… beautiful couldn't even describe how she appeared to him in his dream. Magnificent, gorgeous, awe-inspiring, those were the words that came to mind as he thought of the woman who brought his son in this world… his imaginary son… who he would never hold because he had chosen a life that didn't… that couldn't include having a family. The dreams had been so clear, so real. He felt like if he closed his eyes he could almost touch his newborn son and his…Felicity.

His mind flew back to the hospital and Felicity's resolute expression as she left him in the hallway. He ached, knowing that he had hurt her again, but convinced that he had made the right decision in pushing her away. When he visited John and his new family, he struck dumb by the love he felt radiating from that room. As he looked Felicity standing over Lyla, in his mind's eye, he saw Felicity in Lyla's place. He could see, smell, feel what it would be like to see Felicity with a newborn and what an incredible mother she would make. He was so hypnotized by the image of Felicity with her child that he almost didn't hear Diggle talking to him. What right did he have to take that beautiful future away from Felicity? A future where she had a husband, a child and a normal life?

He loved Felicity. If he had learned nothing else from his mother, he learned that love, true love, meant sacrifice. And if he was honest with himself, he never really sacrificed in his previous relationships, never really put someone first and looked after their wellbeing before he tended to himself. He was a selfish man in his relationships and especially when he started his crusade. It was about his life, his mission, his way, but with Diggle and Felicity he found a family, a team, people worth sacrificing for. He let Diggle go because it was the right thing to do and, eventually, the new father agreed with him. Letting Felicity go was the best thing he could do for her because he loved her, because he was no longer that selfish kid who took what he wanted without worrying about the consequences. He was a man who learned how to see beyond himself and his mission; she had taught him that. He was a man in love with a woman who deserved more than a life of violence and danger. She deserved peace and safety… and Oliver knew he could never give that to her.

Oliver fell back down into his sheets, emotionally exhausted from the day. As he concentrated on his breathing to release some of the tension of the day, he was finally able to focus on one more effect of his dream. He was hard. As granite. It happened often when Felicity was featured in his dreams, something that started soon after he first met her and increased with frequency and intensity as time went on. When his subconscious didn't treat him to nightmares, images of death and memories best left forgotten, it teased him with visions what Felicity felt like, what she tasted like, what sounds she would make as they made love. In his dreams, they had christened every surface of the foundry and every inch of their offices at Queen Consolidated. In his dreams, she was the one he took to bed in Russia and she was the reason he came home every night.

His dreams expanded on the details he had noticed about her from their everyday interactions; her passion when they argued, the feel of her in his arms when they hugged, the curves of her face he touched her, the moans of lust she would let out when she saw new equipment; imagining Felicity in the throes of passion was one of the easiest things he had ever done. And now he had kissed her. He had tasted her. It was the best mistake he had made in his life. He now had fully sensory knowledge of Felicity Meghan Smoak… and it was torture.

Forsaking sleep, he let his mind wonder back to the hospital, back to the moment right before Felicity left him dazed in the hallway, drunk from her kiss and frozen from her departure.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Oliver said, being as sincere as possible. He knew that Felicity was avoiding this talk and that she knew it was coming. She deserved the best and he now knew that he couldn't give it to her, "I thought I could be me and The Arrow. But I can't. Not now. Maybe not ever."

"Then say never," Felicity demanded, "Stop dangling maybes. Say it's never going to work out between us, say you never loved me... say..."

"Felicity," Oliver whispered, right before he captured her lips with his. Like so many things with Felicity, he felt like he had no choice in the matter. He had to let her know without a doubt, that he wanted her, now and forever. That it was her; it was always her, had always been her and that he would worship at the altar of Felicity until she believed him. Somehow, he tried to say all of that in one kiss that they would remember forever because this one moment might be all they have.

But in his mind, instead of pulling back and breaking both their hearts, he pulled her closer. He breathed and kissed her again soundly. Felicity, never one to be passive, suddenly clutched his forearms and poured her own passion and desire into the kiss.

* * *

Forgoing decorum, Oliver laid back in the bed that Felicity bought for him and clutched himself. He slowly dragged his hand up and down his cock as his mental vision of them the hospital became more sensual and detailed.

* * *

Felicity pulled back the distance of a breath.

"Say it", she demanded.

Oliver leaned in for another kiss.

"No," she replied softly, but firm, "Not before you tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

"Yes," he said again that soft whisper the proceeded his last kiss.

"Say it," she asked again. Oliver pulled back enough for her to see his eyes, insuring that there was no miscommunication between his words and the blonde they were meant for.

"I love you," he uttered with an honesty that was so raw, it was almost painful. He had been shirtless in front of her so many times, but he had never felt so naked. Oliver leaned in to kiss her again and this time she accepted with full affection and desire of her own.

He whispered his intentions to her as he kissed her in between his words.

"I don't know if we are going to make it," he whispered as he kissed her in between words, "But I know I'm going to try."

He eased one hands down from her face down the curve of her body to her waist.

Felicity smiled, "That's the only thing I want."

She initiated the kiss this time and Oliver pulled her even closer, clutching her waist, needing to have her as close as possible. He kissed her neck and heard her whimper in his ear. Then as he gently rubbed a sensitive spot at the small of her back she didn't think he knew about; he was rewarded by hearing her "o" of surprise and felt her melt into him even more.

He slipped hand down her hips, across her backside and lifted one gloriously toned leg around his thigh, opening her up to him. He stepped in between her legs and guided her to the wall behind her. His hand glided along the leg that he longed to touch after seeing it modeled everyday in Felicity's short skirts and dresses. He rubbed his hardness against her core and heard another moan escape her lips. She undulated against him as her hand went under his shirt to explore all of the muscle and scars that lay underneath.

"No, Felicity," he whispered and pulled her wrists from under his shirt.

At her confused stare, he kissed her again soundly. Then his hand moved to her backside. She yelped as he lifted her ground.

"This is about you," he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "It's always about you."

Felicity leaned down into the kiss, claiming Oliver's mouth with hers. Holding onto her, he did a small swivel of his hips right into her, putting the pressure of his jean-covered hardness over her clit.

"Mmm," Felicity moaned into the kiss. Taking that as his cue, he swiveled again, harder, grinding her into the wall. Felicity moaned again and turned her head to the side as she and Oliver dry humped like teenagers and Oliver kissed down to her neck.

"Oliver?" she asked, in an almost innocent tone despite their current position.

He looked her, "Yes."

She turned to him, eyes shining.

"Touch me," she requested and he almost came right there. Sometimes the sexiest thing a woman can give a man is permission.*

Oliver carefully slid his hand from the outside of the dress, down her ass to her bare thigh. Then, feeling the heat of her naked skin on his fingertips, he eased his hands back up, under her dress until he felt the top edge of her panties. He grabbed and caressed her backside and then used one hand to stroke her through her damp panties. Felicity hummed him pleasure as Oliver touched her.

"How's that?" Oliver asked.

"More" she said.

Oliver increased the pressure and speed of his fingers without entering her, circling the outside of her clitoris with his thumb and using the rest of his fingers to tease her vaginal lips. He circled his hand again and again, faster and faster and until suddenly he stopped, grabbed on to her entire pussy and entered two fingers just inside her outer lips.

"Ah!" she exclaimed from the sudden intrusion. Oliver pulled his fingers out and started rubbing her in circles again.

"Oliver, don't…" her sentence trailed off as he entered her again, slightly deeper, only to pull out again. She lifted his face up and kissed him, pouring pure lust into the kiss.

"Don't tease me," she begged, looking into his eyes.

Only then did Oliver push her panties to the side and enter his two fingers into her properly.

"Oliver," she cried out as he pumped her relentlessly. He twisted his fingers around as he entered her, leaving no spot inside of Felicity untouched. He loved the feeling of her wetness around his fingers. He felt her muscles twitch as Felicity gave into her pleasure. He was getting harder by the second, but he didn't want to stop. If this was all they had, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted her to feel loved and cared for as he pleasured her. He stilled his hand and rubbed her while his thumb entered her clitoris for the first time.

Felicity squealed, leaned forward and bit right into Oliver's neck. His knees buckled as a surge of lust when through him at Felicity's unexpected aggressiveness. He caught himself, but the sudden drop caused her core to sweep right across his hardness. They both moaned. Felicity started to purposely lift herself up and down his erection.

"Please," she pleaded.

"No," Oliver ordered, his voice deepening to something strangely close to the voice he used as "The Arrow". He stilled her hips, reached one hand underneath her dress and twisted his hand around her panties. With one hard yank, he ripped her underwear off leaving her bare and open to him. Suddenly, his fingers plunged back into her pussy and Felicity shut her eyes, feeling him got in and out of her body. Oliver stared at her, his blue eyes dark with lust.

"Look at me," he ordered. Felicity snapped her eyes open.

"I want to see you. I want to feel you," he entered his thumb into her clit again and same squeal escaped her lips.

"I want to hear you," he stated, continuing the pressure of his thumb.

Oliver's fingertips swept across a bundle of nerves that made Felicity see stars.

"There," she breathed out, barely capable of forming the word.

"Eyes on me," he said, softening the pressure so she could focus. Once she did, he put a slow, but constant pressure on her spot as he spoke.

"I want you. I need you. I. Love. You. Don't forget that, Felicity Meghan Smoak. Whatever happens, don't forget that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," she whispered back.

"Good," he said and then Felicity's world filled with surges of pleasure as her spot was stimulated again and again until her vision was just a constant stream of light.

"Oliver, I…"

"I know," he said and redoubled his assault on her senses, increasing his focus and intensity on the spots that most excited her. Watching her, Oliver knew she only needed a little bit more to go over the edge. With someone else, he may have just kept up with the physical stimulation until the dam broke and while he was sure that would work, he wanted to prove to his little genius that he knew her, mind, body and spirit. He leaned in and stimulated the last sexual organ he had barely touched, her mind.

"If you think this is great, wait until I taste you on my tongue. Imagine my lips around you clit as I suck it hard and then tease it with my tongue. Can you see it?"

"Yes," she whimpered out, her hips moving in time with his fingers, getting faster.

"And then I'd flick my tongue back and forth," he continued, with his thumb demonstrating the motion inside her body, "I'd suck on it one more time before I'd go to what I really want."

"I'd kiss and lick the outside of your pussy and just when you can't take it anymore," he plunged a third finger inside her, "I'd dive my tongue inside."

"In and out, in and out," he continued with his finger doing exactly what he was describing to her.

"Then I'd stop, curl my tongue… right there," he said as he hooked his fingers right on her g-spot, "And stroke it. Can you see it?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Really, Felicity?" he asked, stroking her harder and faster.

"Yes," she cried.

"Are you sure? You can see me, Oliver Queen, on his knees worshipping you with my tongue. You can see me making love you with my mouth. You can see me hard, but happy that I can taste your pussy on my lips and no one else."

"YES!" she shouted.

"Good. Because I'm going to do that everyday, for rest of my life," he stated and then put her ear into his mouth and sucked it hard.

"OLIVER!" she screamed as she came all over his hand.

* * *

"FELICITY," Oliver shouted as he spurted all over his hand. He couldn't remember the last time he came so hard over a fantasy. He let himself rest for a minute before he cleaned himself up. His fantasy was so vivid to him, much like his dream, but… better, more tactile. He knew it wasn't real, but he ached to make it so. Maybe one day, when he put up his hood. Maybe one day, when all his walls were down. Or maybe one day, when Felicity knocked down all of his excuses and he stopped being so damn scared. Until then, he laid in the bed that Felicity bought, in the lair that Felicity built, using the bow she designed and being guided by her voice in his ear. Surrounded by Felicity, except in the way he needed most.

With that sobering thought, Oliver got out of bed and when to the bathroom to clean himself up. He still had to look Felicity in the eye the next day and claim that he still stood by his decision. He thought he'd be fine, but after tonight, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"OLIVER!" Felicity shouted and shot up in her bed. She had sex dreams before about Oliver, but damn! This was something out of literature. Penthouse wished they could come up with something as hot and intimate as what she just dreamt. They didn't even have sex, in the strictest sense of word, in her dream and she couldn't remember being so turn on in her life. As her mind started to clear, there was only one word that encapsulated her thoughts.

"Whoa."


End file.
